


妄想系爱情

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 2016镜像愚人节联文





	妄想系爱情

#0 妄想系爱情

如果有一天，让我不假思索地写下自己心中的暴走与妄想……

#1 你已经成功引起了我的注意

我学生时代的最后一学期，抱着《20XX年国家司法考试法律法规汇编》复学的第一天，在学校大门口的雕像下被拦住了。

“学长，我等了一年终于等到你回国了，我，我，我……”

她将一个粉色的信封和一盒一看包装就知道价格不菲的巧克力向我递来。

我微微鞠躬，“对不起我不能接受。”

“学长，我真的喜欢你，你对人很和善，很温柔，很……”

“不不不，我并不是一个温柔的人。”我耐心地解释。

她的话被我打断，看着我愣了几秒，慢慢抿起嘴，眉毛皱到一起。

我想，这下完了。

果不其然下一秒，她哭了起来。

我真的不是一个温柔的人，如果诸位有这样的感觉，那么这一定是被外表的假象迷惑了。

那还要简单地从我的童年说起。

小时候我长得不太高，瘦得像排骨，而性格很叛逆。与外表的巨大反差让我在同龄人面前树不起威信，反而常被嘲笑。

现在想想是很可笑的，一群还没有开始发育的小毛孩儿，反而呼天抢地地攀比自己身上的纯爷们气概，看在大人眼里是怎样的不知天高地厚。

回家我迁怒于父母，尤其是在打开冰箱发现牛奶喝光之后，我质问母亲为什么不给我每天准备好牛奶，没看到我都已经够矮了吗？

我的母亲，这样一个哪里都好就是脾气不好的中年女性，自然也被我激怒了，她将五块钱拍在我的身上把我打出了家门。

那天我在楼下站到了九点半，对于一个八点半就该入睡的小毛孩儿而言无疑是深更半夜。

那时候牛奶两块五一瓶，我在门口喝光了两瓶，胃里气鼓鼓，心里也气鼓鼓。

母亲放我进门的时候告诉我：如果你不想再被嘲笑，就永远不要让别人发现你很在意某些事，只要你一直保持微笑，不被人找到惹恼你的方法，你就不会再被轻易地激怒了。

我谨记于心。

在我的个子总之已经不会被嘲笑的日后，我终于将自己培养成了笑着冷眼旁观这个世界的人，告诉自己不要陷入丑陋情感的无端支配，始终做一个“理性”的人……

于是，在这样修罗场的情景下，我依旧没有让自己爆发出焦躁。

面前的女生也不知道算是伤心，还是感动，看我一眼反而哭得更加大声。

显然，她没能阻止自己被汹涌而上的情感所支配，同时忘记了体谅是中华民族的传统美德。她的眼泪却在无形之中让我陷入了无奈尴尬的境地。这种时候，我走，是过于无情，我不走，是让对方继续自作多情。

说到底，我也无法对她产生抱歉的心情，我与她素不相识，她的感情究竟和我有什么关系呢？

我从口袋里掏出纸巾，想着怎样赶快结束这场闹剧。

抽了一张正要递过去，人群外围突然传来一声怒吼：“喂！”

我和对面的女生同时超声源望去，只见一个背着把吉他长得挺好看的家伙用力地拨开人群朝这里挤过来。

对面女生连哭声都噎住了，一时之间只听到那家伙“让一让啊，让一让”的声音。

声音也还挺好听，看来是个搞音乐的。

他挤进我们中间，挡住后面的女生，侧抬起线条流畅的下巴，一双明亮的眼睛瞪着我：“干什么呐你？怎么欺负人啊？”

好一个护花使者，我忍不住要在心里鼓掌了；又一个被情感支配的家伙，我忍不住要在心里流泪了。

我好好地下了课打算去吃个饭，就被拦下哭了一通，究竟是谁欺负谁呢？

可这一切我都没有说。

说到底，我为什么要对这个一上来就带着想要踹翻我的表情的人表露我内心的无奈呢？

就算他长得好看也不行。

“你问她吧。”我笑了笑。

那家伙狐疑着回过头，背后的女生打了个哭嗝儿，怯生生摇了摇头，“我不知道啦……”

于是那家伙用“果然吧”的眼神重又向我发出了挑衅。

你看，五分钟都不到之前，你说喜欢我，现在却也并不为我澄清事实，看来感性作祟的某些情感也并不可靠，只是这样的程度。

那家伙抓起女生的手腕，“咱们走。”又扭头瞪着我，“你等着。”

我等着？

好吧，我等着，你可千万要再来啊。

他俩重新突破包围圈消失在人群外，我怀着慈爱的心站在原地挥了挥手。

“散了吧散了吧，热闹看完啦。”

#2 交朋友还需要为什么？

重新正式地做一下自我介绍。

我叫吴世勋，是法学部的学生。

学校的BBS上有人说我是法学部一群孤高的学生中比较特别的一个。

原因有二，第一是，大家都以为法学部的学生孤高冷清，孰不知大家只是下了课双目呆滞飘忽无神，捧着法条分不清东南西北。而我，前文已经说过，由于习惯性的礼貌和基本一直保持的“清醒”状态，而被当作了一个和善温柔的人。第二个原因是，我是法学部为数不多的男生里硬件条件较为突出的人。对于这一点大家见地不一，可以从各种字面意思与深层含义理解，我并不打算妄自菲薄。

那一天在雕像下，高峰时段的人群密集区域发生的那一出闹剧，在BBS上被迅速传开，托一群热爱分享新鲜事的校友的福，我有幸得知了那天与我呛声的男生的姓名。

他叫鹿晗，据说是经济学部一群学霸中比较特别的一个——毕竟初见的时候我以为他是音乐系或表演系的，形象那叫一个鲜活。

说实话第一次看到“鹿晗”这个名字的时候我挺想在底下留言问一句“这真的不是艺名或粉丝爱称吗”，但我依旧忍住了，网友扒IP地址和机主身份的能力不是你可以小觑的。对于这种在外人眼里与我“有过过节”的人，更是要避嫌的。

我一直坚持，一个理性的人，要始终以旁观者的身份不冷不热地了解这个世界，观察周遭的全貌，试图从更多角度去全方面地把握真相。

于是我接着向下翻找，查阅了更多关于鹿晗的信息，点进了他的社交网站主页从头到尾进行了细致的阅读。

嗯……确实是一个非常鲜活的人。

我开始好奇他什么时候兑现那句“你等着”，可是学校很小也很大。

我们还没再见过。

春天的时候花开了，学校小河里的鹅也谜一般地重新出现了。

绕开石桥边几个正阴天戴着墨镜凹造型的一看就不是女大学生的女子，我找了个僻静的角落，坐在小石桌旁一边吃便当一边看鹅。

这些鹅，说实话真不知道是太木讷还是什么，从来不像去旅游的时候见过的那些会叫的鹅一样聒噪，当我还是一棵大一的青葱小树苗的时候，我曾经一度以为那些是放在水里的石雕，毕竟毛的颜色差别不大。

过了一会儿，树丛边的小路上传来一阵脚步声和轻声哼唱的声音。

听到那声音，我的脖子一凛，莫名地有一种被人拎着衣领提溜起来了的错觉。

我慢慢回过头，那人看见我，抬起手指过来，又是哇地一声：“啊！”

我忍不住想这人多好的嗓音啊，怎么每次都这么聒噪呢？

他顿了一会儿，手掌向下，“你先等等啊。”

我想行啊，反正我等了不是一天两天了。

于是坐正身体好整以暇。

没想到他一扭头就跑了，切，没劲。

我悻悻地转过来接着拿起筷子，过了没几分钟，脚步声又是蹬蹬瞪地传过来，我的眼前出现了杯奶茶。

我吃不准这是什么节奏，虽然不能以恶来度人心，但毕竟吸管已经戳进去了，怎么看都有下毒的可能。

鹿晗绕到我对面坐下，今天他没背吉他，一个一看也没装几本书的小书包往边上随便一甩：“对不起啊哥们儿，我了解了一下，那天是我错怪你了。”

我很满意，可是我不说。

“其实，那是我高中同学，玩儿特好那种。”

我点点头，两肋插刀，热血派。

“这杯奶茶是赔罪的，你能原谅我不？”

我摇摇头。

他一拍桌子站起来，“为什么呀！”口气特别凶狠。

我抬起头，瞟了他一眼，他眼神里的硬气渐渐软化下来，慢慢演化成一个悲剧主角的僵硬且悲壮的神情——然后超怂地勾起了嘴角。

“哎呀，吴世勋……”

我端起奶茶喝了一口，“你知道我名儿啊。”

鹿晗眨下眼，“嗳，不是，内什么，我那同学告诉我的。”

“她叫什么呀？其实我根本都不认识她，你那天真的误会很深。”

鹿晗停顿了一会儿，他该不会这么小气，连自己喜欢的女生——至少我是这么认为的——的名字都不愿意告诉我吧？

“叫林思思。”他轻声说。

我点点头，打算把这件事就这么翻篇了，毕竟一个要控制情绪的人不能将心里的梗带过夜，何况已经隔了那么多天。

“我们交个朋友吧。”鹿晗重新坐下。

“为什么？”

“为、为什么？”

“是我在问你。”

他一脸有口莫辩的模样，“你喝了我的奶茶还不交我这个朋友？太坑人了你。”

“这奶茶是你赔罪用的。”我晃了晃杯子。

对方无语凝噎，喃喃说道：“交朋友还需要‘为什么’？天啊这么酷的句子如果能说的话我也想说一次。”

君子有成人之美，“好啊，我来实现你这个装逼的愿望。鹿晗，我们交个朋友吧。”

“好啊！”他笑眯眯地。

……

为什么和说好的剧本不一样！

#3 天杀的中学生

午休时间快要过去了，下午都有课的我们准备收拾收拾回到教学楼去。

路过教学楼前的大草坪时，发现草坪上三三两两坐着身着校服的学生，数量之多将整片草坪几乎坐满，怎么看都是有个一两百人。

掐指一算又到了各名门大学接待高三学生集体参观的季节了，让那些小朋友们感受本校闲适的氛围，培养他们对此处的憧憬，以吸引更多不明真相的傻白甜高中生们来报考，而路过的真大学生们便正相反，怀抱着“哇鲜肉”，“啊怀念”等种种复杂心情将他们当作国宝来围观，围城内外相互对望，暗自揣度着对方。

每到他们一波一波地前来时，校园里总会变得分外吵闹，连最后的学术氛围都被嬉笑声掩盖。我想到原本我也在那个年纪来这儿参观过，和同窗们被大巴拉过来丢在侧门，随随便便地跟着走了一圈，喊着“小傻瓜你来追我呀”之类的话语奔跑在这块草坪上，把这里当成承载天真烂漫的中学走廊，爆发出毫无形象可言的放肆笑声。却不料后来的四年都呆在这里，冷眼围观一年又一年的新人。

他们中的某些人，日后必然也会时常带着“真坑爹啊”的心情，回想起这一天。

鹿晗似乎很喜欢感受这种热闹氛围，于是我们踏上草坪，从他们中间穿过，快走到草坪中央的国立柱时对面有个男生面带笑意朝我们跑来，一闪身躲进我背后。

干嘛啊这家伙？

我不明就里地瞥他一眼，再扭过头的时候，不得了的事件发生。

我看见一整波的高三男生，带着满脸难以克制的兴奋表情，像袭击植物的僵尸一般朝我（身后的人）赶来：“抓到你了！”他们撞到我的右边肩膀，让我像片风中飘零的落叶那样毫无重心地朝后倒去。见状，鹿晗回身来，握着我的手臂试图拯救一个无助的我，可惜，他被前仆后继的年轻人们一起扑倒，我们猝不及防地被卷入了叠罗汉的狂潮。

诸位可能已经不太清楚这项过时又毫无益处的活动了。

而在我还是个未成年人时，确实流行了一阵子，恶作剧或是秀友谊，都要用这样人叠人的残暴方式表现。那时我牢牢戒备，总之未受波及，而每逢体育课、运动会、春秋游，那样在身边猛烈爆发的喧哗嬉闹惨叫，总是在深刻警醒我，人生啊，不要落得惨遭同窗毒手的下场。

想不到时隔多年，我居然在神圣威严的国立柱下被开了这样的玩笑！这群毛孩简直不可原谅！

我从眼冒金星中缓过神来，听见我的胸口传来一声有些压抑的笑声，我微微抬起头来，鹿晗正趴在我身上，面颊被挤得通红，正强忍着笑意，他与我的视线对上，竟露出了我头一回见到的羞涩表情，而既已被我发现，他便再也不压抑自己，趴在我的胸口大笑起来，一声一声都回荡在我的心窝里……

我本意并不想写这样肉麻的字句，你们大约闭着眼睛都能猜出我一定会写出这样的感想吧可恶。

托这场闹剧的福，那天晚上我做了一个可怕的噩梦。

我梦见我与鹿晗在进校左拐那条宽阔的主干道上被人群迎面拦住，那黑压压的一片几乎将整个一条街都挤满了！

“抓住他们——抓住他们——”

对着这样恐怖的景象，梦中的我再也不去进行无谓的自我克制，我大吼：“卧槽！这什么玩意儿啊！”

我拉起鹿晗的手腕，就像他那天拉起林思思那样：“跑啊——”

然而没等我们迈步，大军已轰然而至：我们要牺牲了，我们要牺牲了！我有了这样的觉悟。

说时迟那时快，鹿晗回身，双手交叉挡在我的脑后，电光火石之间，我只能看到他的一双漂亮眼睛，就那样逼近我的眼前……

这什么玩意儿啊！

我悲愤地醒来，狠狠踹了脚被窝。

#4 去不去？

周五的下午没有课，我正端坐在寝室，废寝忘食啃商经。

手机震了，来信人鹿晗。我迅速点开。

鹿晗：嗨，你在干啥？

我：在看第一遍《XXX讲民法》。

鹿晗：哥们儿你还会不会聊天？

我：……不是特别会。

鹿晗：[流汗]我跟你说今天我吃药的时候看到了一条新闻！[笑cry]

看到这条信息的时候我沉默了。

其实我并不想告诉他，在半小时前，我的室友由于太神经大条回答错误，正和他得来不易的女友在分手的边缘。

BBS热帖：【和你的对象或喜欢的人说“今天我吃药的时候看到了一条新闻”，如果他问你是什么新闻而不是为什么吃药，说明他不喜欢你。】

既然我已经知道了标答，那么就根本无法检测我潜意识里对鹿晗究竟够不够关心了。对此我很纠结，该不该给他一个标准答案，让他满意我这个朋友对他有足够的关注呢？可是这样善意的谎言又有什么实际意义呢？连我自己都不明白自己潜意识该是怎样的反应。

鹿晗那边久久没有动静，我这里也久久地思考着。

正在我犹豫着要不要给他一个分类讨论的详细论述的时候，鹿晗来了一条消息。

我点开，是一张社交网络截图。

鹿晗：你看啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是不是超好笑的啊哈哈哈哈哈？？？

我唯一没有料到的是他真的只是打算给我分享一条新闻。

于是我郁闷地甩出了“错误”答案：你今天怎么吃药了？

鹿晗：嗨，我最近跑完步老是心脏不舒服，所以吃点保心丸什么的。

我一看，不知道为什么，感觉膝盖下意识地就要直起来，整个人下意识地就要站起来。

我强行克制了这样下肢失控的局面，端坐在书桌前：多喝热水。

鹿晗：你还会不会聊天？

Again。

我发了抱大腿表情包试图力挽狂澜。

鹿晗忽然的羞涩：那个……有什么你比较推荐的约会地点吗？

当时我的内心小角落就有一个名曰不爽的小泡泡冒起。

我没好气地念了一遍，“有什么比较推荐的约会地点吗？啧啧，哼哼。”

“哼哼。”我身后的座椅上同时传来了室友阴测测的笑声。

我转过头。

那是我的室友Jeffery，一个有意思的人。

他是英语系的学生，文系男子是珍稀动物，碰巧与我分到一个屋。他的本名也并不叫Jeffery，只是这样叫装逼又顺口就是了。

前文所述的那一个由于在爱情小测试面前轻易败下阵来而险些被甩的男性就是他。他虽并非单身狗，但却因为常常神经大条被这样的坑爹小测试给坑到，而对这种玩弄人心的把戏恨之入骨。他常揭竿而起，与我们这些单身贵族一起讨伐情侣，还曾邀我一起去影院拆散情侣座，惹得他女友频频怀疑我俩的关系。

这会儿Jeffery从他的小靠背椅上站起来了，他今天和德玛西亚展开了一日网络情缘，荡气回肠刻骨铭心，导致这会儿头晕目眩，仿佛喝了个酩酊大醉。

他眯着眼睛摇摇晃晃地走过来，撑着我的椅背，“世勋，我教你。你让他们去坐摩天轮，就那个，就海坡购物中心楼顶上那个。”

我顿时若有所思地眯起了眼睛：杰佛瑞啊杰佛瑞，我真是没小瞧你这家伙。

我们所在的城市有极漂亮的夜景。在这个城市的黄金地带，几乎是挨着中心枢纽的区域有一座摩天轮，建在海坡购物商场的楼上，夜晚红色的轿厢壁泛着摄人心魄的光芒。

却传说情侣去坐一次必然会落得分手结局，不知道是真有其事，还是广大单身贵族们口耳相传的恶意。

这个传说除了本地人外知道的人不多，鹿晗多半是不知道的。

我进行了天人交战，毕竟这么做实在是太不符合我一贯光明磊落的作风了。

颤抖着颤抖着，我在对话框里输入：海坡楼上的摩天轮吧。

鹿晗：你喜欢那里？

我：嗯。

我不敢多言，怕说多了就露馅，毕竟做贼心虚。

鹿晗没再回了，我撇着嘴扔下手机，强迫自己重新聚焦到习题。

一个小时后鹿晗给我打了电话，走下宿舍楼的时候我看见他正在楼对面的长椅上瘫着玩手机，姿势不忍直视。

“哟！”他见了我，顿时跳了起来，真是动如脱兔，说好的心脏有点儿不适呢？

“干什么？”

他左右转了一下，像个扭捏的害羞鬼，从口袋里掏出两张票晃了晃，“晚上去吗？”

“……你哪儿变出来的票？”

他又左右晃了一下：“我刚乘地铁过去买的。”

真是气血上头的性格啊，我感叹，却也不是不高兴，相反还算有点小欣喜。

欣喜过后是嫌弃，茄。小恩小惠就能收买，吴世勋你架子掉了啊。

嫌弃过后不禁深深同情鹿晗和他的钱包，约个女生还要先找个朋友陪着踩点，唉。

同情之余，一想到我只是去帮鹿晗追女生做贡献的，阵阵的不爽也涌上来。

对不起，这样短短两秒钟都能加那么多戏，果然只有我这种重度精分了。总之，我接过了票。

鹿晗满意地笑起来，苹果肌鼓鼓的。

#5 谎言害人害己

各自回屋整理着装，我们在傍晚集合，向摩天轮进发。

学校过去只要20分钟地铁的路程，还不算远，天黑时我们抵达了海坡脚下。摩天轮的灯亮了，饶是我这种本地人，也次次看次次感叹风景独好。

可惜是个被诅咒的摩天轮（微笑）。

“这灯光，还真浪漫啊。”鹿晗掏出手机照相。

“是啊，所以你快约林思思来吧。”我含糊道。

“林思思？林思思……”他嘀咕了两遍，恍然大悟，旋即又迷惑不解：“我干嘛约她啊？”

“你不是要约林思思才找我来踩个点？”

“……我什么时候说我要约她了？”

“那你问我约会地干嘛？”

“我，我那不是想跟你搞好关系嘛！”他此话一出，正要进电梯的两个姑娘猛地朝我们看来，我禁不住这种火热的视线，推着他进了旁边的另一架电梯。

“干什么和我搞好关系？”

“诶？”他愣住了，似乎是没料到我会追问到这里，没有准备好答案。

他不自在地低头揉着脖子，眼神东飘西闪，“我……我室友想和法学部的女生们联谊。”

嗬！瞧瞧！

原来他志不在林思思，而在于更广阔的一片森林！

电梯直线上升到了8楼，摩天轮的检票口设在这一层。

为讨好我，鹿晗主动去了边上的星巴克买饮料。

我将转开的视线移回，审视我所犯下的罪孽。

我，天上地下的吴世勋，看着正甩着钱包排队买咖啡的鹿晗，此刻，竟如坐针毡。

他买了两杯饮料，朝我跑来，脸上兴冲冲的表情加重了我内心浓浓的罪恶感。

我不明白，自己从前一直端着架子，是在云端俯视人间的心态，打鹿晗这个人出现了之后，就出现了诸多变化。如今我居然将我的恶意付诸行动，我挖了坑，却没想到落得“不能犯”的结局。

他把杯子塞进我的手里，我一闻，是热巧克力。

“走吧！我好多年没坐摩天轮了。”

他的兴奋我甚至不忍打断。

在走向检票口的过程中我的内心一直在挣扎要不要告知他这个真相，却不曾醒悟，其实依我与他的关系，我们去坐一次根本不会被诅咒，这样的事实。

而我还是在他掏出票准备递过去的前一秒抓住了他的手腕，紧接着，我也不知是哪儿来的勇气，拉住不明就里的他反身朝通道外大步走去。

“嗳吴世勋你怎么回事啊？”

“不坐了。”我的语气并不从容，甚至有些急躁，我悲哀地感受到自己正在沦为被情绪控制的人。

“啊？”他张开嘴愣了一会儿，第一反应竟然是：“可票不能退啊……”

“我赔你。”

他又愣了会儿，是那种怎么想也想不出答案的表情，“说得好好的，为什么不坐了？”

我把他手里的冰美式接过来，以防止他听到答案以后会用那杯咖啡泼我，嘛也许他会改以言辞侮辱或是拳脚相加，而那都比沾着一身咖啡湿漉漉地回去要好。

“这个摩天轮，情侣坐了会分手的。”我一字一句地憋，耳根发热，“我是想捉弄你的，想不到你没有叫林思思来。”

在他有所反应之前，我抬起手臂挡在了脸前，低下头紧紧闭起眼睛，这也许是我近几年感觉最为窘迫的时刻。

而更窘迫的事是，在他的沉默中我的心底逐渐有一个想法更为清晰地浮上来。

我不希望他说出“无伤大雅”四个字，不想听见他说：“反正我们是朋友，我们去坐吧”这样的话。

过了也许几秒，也许几分钟，我听见鹿晗笑了。

轻轻的鼻音，但不像是生气。

我放下手臂，试探着看向他，他抿着嘴唇，下巴微微瘪起来一点，确实在笑。

他说：“不坐了，走吧。”

说罢头也不回地往电梯口走去。

#6 恐高坐什么摩天轮

作为赔罪我请他去吃了巴斯罗宾，他点了一个一看就甜得不行的口味。

“你居然喜欢吃甜的，那你为什么每回都喝美式咖啡？”我指出这个问题。

鹿晗扁扁嘴，一脸我真不是很想回答你的表情：“消肿呗。”

哈哈哈哈哈哈。

后来我们还是没能辜负这两张花了钱的票子，也不忍随手拦下路人相赠拆散情侣。我们决心走上前去，大声地报出“一个人！”这样光荣的数字，各占一整个轿厢。

工作人员用怜悯的眼神打量着我们俩，两个单身却不愿与同伴抱团取暖的男人，而我们的内心却不以为然，被迫落单与主动落单，是两种截然不同的感受。这种征服世界的快感，尔等俗人不懂。

那一天的夜风大到惊人，摩天轮开始上升后，大风哐哐地击打厢壁，摇摇晃晃，哪怕有美景作伴都让人胆战心惊。

我用手机拍了几张照片，终究抵不过大风带来的震撼而吓得端端正正坐在椅子正中。鹿晗在我前面的轿厢，想必也是被吓坏了，缩着背脊甚至都没有往外看一眼。

这么看他的肩膀并不算太宽，人又瘦得很——这个在他那一次压在我身上的时候我便差不多感觉到了——从我的角度看上去，他就这么缩成了小小一团，分外孤单。

我无暇欣赏眼下，只是一个劲儿地盯着他的背影。

过一会儿，摩天轮快要到顶，他直起身体，拍了拍手掌许愿，我的轿厢很快便能与他齐平了，他回过身，正对上我注视的目光。

他笑着冲我挥挥手，比了个许愿的手势。

吊桥效应令我的心怦怦怦怦直跳，不科学。

回到地面后鹿晗已经在出口等着了，扶着栏杆面如菜色。

“吓坏了吧？”我揶揄。

“我恐高。”

我噎住：“那你还硬是要坐摩天轮？”我不解。

“我那不是……”他抓抓头发，“想跟你搞好关系嘛……”

我投降。

#7 那个冲击我怎么也忘不了

摩天轮之夜过去数日。

熬过一个DDL，我坐在宿舍酝酿着我的妄想之气当作放松身心的修行，而那种思绪暴走的状态却迟迟不涌上来光顾我。

虽然这种时刻偶尔也是有的，但对于像我这种随时随地下一秒就能裂出三个人格上演三角恋的人而言，每次暴走失败都应当被认作是一次大事件，是值得作为负面案例的重要问题。

我对自己目前的状态很不满，我的灵魂无法在无边原野上任意驰骋，无法翻过矮墙越过高楼去寻找未知的彼方，只是一个劲儿地绕着另一个人转，身不能动心无法远，十分煎熬。我对他充满了无端的好奇，想要探究的渴望无边无际无休无止，严重干扰了正常学习生活，甚至干扰了我的妄想。

近期，我几乎是笔尖一转便能不分场合地想起这家伙的名字和他的脸，接着迅速沉浸在：鹿晗昨天晚上的信息里那个语法错误、怎么看都是多余的省略号是什么意思，之类的问题里，浪费去一天不少黄金时间。

毕竟我还是一个要征服某某国家考试的考生，禁不起这样精神上的二重打击。

看，我又将话题拐到了鹿晗的身上，我对自己感到失望，对鹿晗感到愤怒！

说实在的，上一次我产生这器械失灵一般的情况还当追溯到初中，老天啊七年之痒都过了。

我在初中二年级的暑期夏令营上“疯狂地爱上了”一名法国交流生，那时的她与我同龄，却是一位那样优雅大方高贵的女性——她金色的头发，小巧圆润的鼻头，动人明亮的大眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇，抿嘴一笑漾出无边的温柔——啊，她就像小鹿一样灵动。

我对她产生瞬间迸发的心动与倾巢而出的火热感情，而鉴于她是那样的美丽不可方物，我并未对她发起什么猛烈的追求攻势，这样的低俗无疑是对美的亵渎。

时至如今我并不认为我仍然深深喜欢着她，而我认为我今后的漫长人生里恐怕不会再喜欢上他人，因为像那样天使一般的人在这世间实在是难以觅得第二个啊！

到这里，我已经对我是否喜欢上鹿晗一事作出了解答，想必能够打消诸位心中的疑惑。我绝不可能会喜欢上他！这并不是因为性别的原因，要说我是同性恋还是双性、异性恋的话，我想我大约连对方是不是地球人都没那么讲究吧，哪怕对方是外星人，如果喜欢了，我是会坦诚面对的。

然而！我的理想型是“天使”，是能瞬间使喧哗的人群闭嘴听话的、出尘脱俗的存在，鹿晗显然（当时我仍可言之凿凿）不符合——他的世俗感满到几乎能溢出来！

所以我不禁想要质问，鹿晗这个家伙究竟对我做了什么？

就像那天趴我胸口掷地有声地大笑那样，他必然是做了什么俗不可耐却无法遗忘的桥段，害我落入如此境地。

必然是这样的。

#8 总得体验一回倒春寒的可怕

我决定去找鹿晗，解铃还须系铃人，我得去向他讨要说法。

我：你在哪儿？

鹿晗：学校的苏式园林那儿……干嘛？

我：找你。

我蹭地站起来，本能地浑身一颤——在这倒春寒的时节，只穿一件薄薄的卫衣显然不能抵御诡异的冷空气——我四处寻找着我的羽绒服。

半分钟后我找到了它，Jeffery正披着它，鼻子里塞着两团餐巾纸，可怜巴巴地看着我：“借我穿下吧小吴……”

罢了，我大手一挥，抓了件衬衣套上出门。

学校内挖了一条颇长的人工河，几乎贯穿了大半个老旧的校园，学校的西北侧有片就着河造出的苏式园林，由于有丛林掩映，氛围独特。

之前第二次遇见鹿晗时所坐的小石桌就在那一带。

我驾轻就熟，步履匆匆，杀到小石桌处，却不见他。

隔着一条不算太宽的河，我看见鹿晗的吉他搁在另一端，边上的树后隐约可见几个拿着摄影器械的同学。

看来鹿晗是在那儿。

四处张望了一下，偏偏这一处前不着拱桥后不着大路，如果要强行穿过去，只能通过河面上堆放的几块石块连成的河中通道。

诸位，人在情急之下往往会作出错误的判断：我毫不犹豫地踩了下去。

在我小心翼翼挪动的过程中，对岸传来轻声的哼唱，浅浅淡淡不高不低——是鹿晗的声音。

为什么我能一下子就认出来，我也不太清楚，事后我猜想也许从第一次见他背着吉他蹿进我的视野开始我便一直在幻想他唱歌究竟该是个什么声音。

那确实是用文字难以形容的歌声，它令焦躁的我暂时停在了原处：一块不大不小的石头上。

树后走出个穿着白色毛衣的人，看身形应当是鹿晗没错，而发型却是棕色的短款复古卷发，他的手在阴天灰蒙蒙的光线下显得格外苍白，那只手提起吉他。

“世界变化不停，人潮川流不息，我只想每个落日，身边都有你……”

明知那分明就是我要找的鹿晗，我的心中仍然产生深深的震荡。如果那是我认识的他，那么他一定与我一样是个一顶一的精分。这个正在唱歌的人灵魂内究竟聚集了多少美好，才能够显露出这样清浅的气场——他确实有能力让喧哗的人群闭嘴。

“咔！”他唱完一段，边上接着有学妹上前递上外套和矿泉水。

鹿晗裹上棉袄，浅笑着接受了几句夸奖。那样内敛的笑意他在我面前从没有展露过！我心中传来悲鸣，他留给我的永远是嚣张跋扈、冒冒失失（即便他的小粉丝认为那是生动与可爱）。

他活动了下筋骨，转过身来，然后发现了呆立在石块上的我。

因惊讶而瞪圆的眼睛，小巧圆润的鼻尖，薄薄的嘴唇，柔软的棕色卷发——他像小鹿一样灵动。

不，这不可能，我写这些话并不代表我在心动……

此时迎面一阵喧嚣大风刮来，我的身体也随着心一同剧烈动摇，几乎转眼之间，我就被吹了个人仰马翻。

人工河之浅让我倒栽葱般跌下去以后，也只是随便晃荡挣扎了两下就重新站了起来，而水的冰冷让我几欲昏迷，仿佛失去灵魂一般趴在刚才站过的石块边无法动作。

我人生中埃斯科罗斯x索福克勒斯x欧里庇得斯级别的悲剧因鹿晗这个“天使”而起。我被赶来援救的学弟们像拖一条大鱼一样拖了上来，因为太过丢人我干脆闭上眼睛假装自己已经昏厥。

“让一让啊让一让。”熟悉的声音传入耳畔，我不禁睁开一条缝。

鹿晗的面容很模糊，他摘下了那顶假发丢在一边，头发有些凌乱，他又回到了凡尘俗世。

我在心里扼腕叹息，虽然我自己成这模样了，也真是没那个资格去挑剔别人……

“前辈，怎么办，要打120吗？”

我浑身的颤抖大约是出卖了我，我听见鹿晗说话带着笑意，“不用了，交给我吧，谢谢啊……”

他脱下披着的那件冬季爆款挡风御寒老棉袄包在我身上，那件土掉渣的衣服上飘着淡淡的白麝香味，对比我那一身冰冷古怪的池塘水，真令我无地自容。他把我背了起来。说实话那时候我真的很想跳下来，被人背这种丢脸的事情在我小学以后就再没有过了，更何况还是被鹿晗这样体型较我相对瘦小之人背上，仿佛我在刻意欺负他。但我的头愈来愈沉，僵硬的四肢也愈发不听使唤，他把我往上颠了颠，我下意识紧紧抱住了他的脖子，好暖啊，我这样感叹着，很快便真的失去了意识。

醒来的时候我发现我完全动弹不得，我被囚禁了。

“放我出去！放我出去！”我耿起脖子，以一种说话的时候喉头被掐住一般的姿势大喊。

隔着六层被子与毯子的叠加物，鹿晗回过头施施然看了眼床铺，一边将热粥从保温壶倒进碗里，一边在四溢的香气中抛出盐味十足的句子：“闭嘴躺好，小傻逼。”

小……傻……逼……

我受到了暴击以至于不得不选择卸下浑身力气彻底躺平，任那些织物如泰山一般压在我的身上。

我绝不可能喜欢他的。

毕竟，我在他的心中连小傻瓜都不是，而是小傻逼啊。

#9 抢我粥者不可恕

Jeffery与我一同分享鹿晗的粥。

鼻塞中的Jeffery：“哥，你的手艺真好，世勋真有福气。”

俨然像在叫嫂子。

我想他是忘了他曾给我出了摩天轮的馊主意来坑鹿晗。

鹿晗显然十分受用：“哟，真会说话，来，再来一碗。”

我愈加愤恨，从鹿晗手中劫走了那只碗。

“我！的！”我恶狠狠地说。

#10 你什么都不懂

病愈一周，鹿晗的成片横空出世，点击率暴涨。

鹿晗说他只是为了纪念毕业而随便试着拍一下，不料受到这样的广泛好评。我看他说话时那得意的神情，估计内心别提多骄傲了。

我们约好待我下课之后一起搓一顿作为庆祝，我看了看卡内余额，思忖着报上回的热粥之恩，要不要请客吃饭。

下课铃响后我坐在教室等鹿晗。

那时是当天下午的最后一节课，边上同样有几个在等朋友的小女生，捧着手机叽叽喳喳大放厥词：“我们学校那个鹿晗拍的视频你们看了么？”

“没看。”

“真疑惑他怎么这么多人喜欢。”

“看脸咯？”

“而且追他的人看着挺多的，但他还不是一个都没选中还是个单身汉，摆什么架子啊？”

我慢条斯理地掏出手机，郑重清了清嗓子。

事后回头再看，当时我完全失去了理智。

“喂，鹿晗？”我刻意加重了咬字。

“那天约会，真的谢谢你。下一次换你来挑地点吧？”

“话说你的视频我看了，第一次听你唱歌，真的很惊喜，也多唱给我听听啊。”

“不用担心，你的才华只有瞎、子、聋、子才感受不到。”

“嗯，不多说了，你在哪儿？我饿了，来接你，请你吃。”

按上锁屏之后，我背起包，挺直背脊，双手插在兜里，就像一个帅掉渣的三好学生要上主席台领奖一般，昂着下巴一步一步缓慢地朝门口走去，我能感受到她们震惊的目光黏在我的后背上，我能听到她们在议论“那不是法学部的级草吴世勋么”。

唉，就随便你们看吧，反正我360度无死角的帅，而帅哥与帅哥正相配。

我自信满满地走出教室，走到那群女生看不见的地方，才重重舒了口气。

甫一转身，便见鹿晗靠在门边的墙上，他过长的刘海用发蜡抓成中分，两旁仍有一些头发落下来遮住侧脸。他抬头看到我，暧昧不明地笑了笑。我的心脏骤然一停，天啊，被抓了个现行。

“你听到了？”只好装作若无其事的样子。

“嗯。”

“全都听到了？”

“全部啊。”他抿起嘴，表情看上去实在勉强，“吴世勋，你为什么要帮我说那些话？”

“……谁知道呢，应该是，太看不过去吧。”

刚才还理直气壮的我，此时并不知道该怎么回答这个问题，好像帮他做这么荒唐的事不是经大脑思考，而是身体本能。

现在想想这个举动还真是智障，如果每个行为都应有性价比，那么刚才发生的一切，性价比也许为负。

“鹿晗，我可以帮你去向她们解释的，绝对不会影响到你的风评，不耽误你追那个谁。”

“风评……”他嗤笑，“你啊，真是什么都不懂。”

他毫不犹豫地转身走了。

等他的身影消失在转角我才后知后觉：等等，那我们的约会呢？

#11 我喜极而泣

最终那天我一个人孤零零地吃完了晚饭。

有些事情是越想越后悔的，现在怎么想都不能理解几小时前的自己。我觉得鹿晗八成是生了气的，虽然我不明白为什么，我在想要不要去道歉，这样的破冰算是彻头彻尾承认了自己在帮倒忙。

“我们说好的晚饭呢？”

三小时后忐忑的我在黑漆漆的夜里收到了鹿晗的回复。

“暂时不了。接下来挺忙的，我们暂时不约了吧。”

这是什么意思？我还没那么白痴，他这是从此以后再不会来见我，要与我断交的意思？

作为一个普通朋友，我还是第一次被甩。我被甩了，我竟然能被甩了。不，作为一个“男朋友”我也从未被甩过，天啊我在胡言乱语什么，我竟然被甩了，在人生层面上，第一次。

完全无法预测走向的我茫然停留在原地，紧接着我陷入不安的情绪之中，在我的心里我已经反复站起又坐下了许多次，而表面上我仍然一动不动，像石雕化了一样。我保持着我的绅士风度：“如你所愿。”我回复道。

而关上手机之后我便再次呆坐，甚至连该去做点什么都不晓得。我的器械像是完全失灵了一样，只剩体内的风扇仍在运转，“呼——呼——”吹得我心中凉飕飕一片。

一般道理来讲，这种时候我应该喝一点酒镇定一下情绪，于是我趁着Jeffery趴在桌上打盹的空隙从他脚下的小箱子里偷了罐麒麟，如同镇渴一般大口饮下。

我一手握着酒罐，一手举着手机，踱步到阳台上，阳台后面正对着学校的情人坡，一片草皮总被小情侣坐得歪歪斜斜的草坪。

可恶。

如果此时的我真的能够用情绪和意念释放能量的话，那么情人坡上的那些情侣们大约都会被我的十足电力而击倒，完全无法停留在方圆百米之内吧。

不知是不是酒精使我产生错觉，我在情人坡看见了鹿晗，他正双膝并拢，抱着膝盖毫无防备地坐在两对情侣中间，活生生一个颜值超标的高瓦数电灯泡。

真拎不清，我骂了一句，想打电话给他，可是看着那串号码又拉不下面子。

我站在那儿想：我得看着他，我只能看着他，防止他在甩了我之后随时有所暴动。失去我这么好的朋友，足够他去报复社会了。

过了一会儿，他举起手机搁在耳边，我的手心没有传来震动的触感：妈的，林思思吧？我想。

我突然觉得很委屈，对，不是他失去了我这个朋友，而是他选择了“甩掉我”。我有很多想要对他讲，但是他在给小姑娘打电话。

“Jeffery，”我喊道，而屋内没有人回应我。明知他听不见，我心中的话语仍要澎湃而出：“我跟鹿晗掰了，朋友没得做。我以后再不跟那家伙联系了，这样也好也好。我能回到原来的生活状态了。鬼知道那家伙有多麻烦，时不时出现在我的脑海中干扰我的狂想。我再也不用在复习当口被打断，陪个恐高症去坐摩天轮，在尘世完成诸多莫名其妙的冒险，看他为追不到人而烦恼，我自由了！我解脱了！”

我趴到栏杆上，一手捂住脸颊，撑住我昏醉发沉的脑袋。

想到此后再也不担心自己会阻碍他追林小姐，想到鹿晗将在某个我永不会感知到的地方欢笑、哭泣、沉默、愤怒、不知所措，他将和另一个人去征服他仍不擅长的领域，由另一个人来忍受他的无厘头和疯狂，让另一个人看到他近乎天使的一面……

而那个倒霉蛋和幸运鬼都将不再是我！

想象他对我露出可怕的表情，一边冲我挥拳一边哭嚎着：“都是你，我本来就要获得幸福了，都是你！你是在看我的好戏，只因为我们在学校门口结了梁子！”而现在这场面永远都不会发生——因为我已经逃出了桎梏！

大约是太过庆幸和喜悦，我嚎啕着笑起来，眼泪源源不断地流下。

“Jeffery……”我弯着腰，掩盖胸腔里血液流淌，心脏搏动的声音，“可人为什么会想要跟某个人一直在一起，为什么非要跟某个人在一起不可呢……Jeffery……你在听吗……”

屋内依旧没有回应。

在我如此放弃自制的时刻我的室友还能兀自倒头大睡，任我这样放肆也不为所动，这个世界是要抛弃我没错了。

良久，紧握在手心里的手机听筒里传来一声叹息：“你啊……”

我受到惊吓，抬起手，屏幕上赫然显示“与鹿晗通话中”的字样。再低头，我看见鹿晗站在情人坡上，就那样看着在夜色中又哭又闹疯子般精神分裂的我。

“每次我要对你心灰意冷的时候，你就又玩这一套。”他说。

他的声音很低，一点儿都不像平时的鹿晗。在我束手无策的时候为什么他也束手无策呢。

“你不要抢我台词，”我生气地说，“追你的林思思去。”

“你怎么又提她啊？”

“你不是喜欢她吗？”

“我几时说我喜欢的是她？我喜欢的另有其人。”

“那喜欢你就去追啊！”

“这话你说的？”他提高了音量。

“我说的。”

“那我追你你答应吗？”

“你如果追我我当然……”

“嗯？”

“……”

“给你三分钟到我跟前，过时不候。”

情人坡与宿舍大门方向相反，而我住在四楼。

他是想坑死我没错。

我甩下手机拔腿就走。

面子是什么？不要了。

#12 林小姐对不起

推开屋门走廊里的灯没有开，很黑，只有楼梯口泛着黯淡的光芒。

我定了定神。

对不起了林小姐，这一次是真的对不起了。

我即将要试图从你的手中夺走关于鹿晗的一切，不管你原本有没有机会拥有。

对不起了。

我的脚步渐渐加快，而后，像是终于决心抛开一切枷锁那般，我奔跑起来——

下到一楼，再推开楼门，来不及刹车的我，直接撞进了鹿晗张开的手臂里。

#13 同学你谁

与鹿晗在一起的第二天，我在学校里看到了林思思。

她远远地从学校新开的食堂走出来，手里拿着杯一楼有售的没有杯盖却很好喝的热朱古力，小口小口地喝着。

那是一个曾喜欢我的，兼，我曾以为鹿晗喜欢她的特殊存在，我还困惑过为什么鹿晗从不围着她打转，这家伙到底会不会追人。

不过最后发现是一场误会。

现在我能彻头彻尾地拥有鹿晗，体会从前体会不到的普通渺小的幸福。

我思忖着要不要对她道谢并道歉，那一天的雕像下我确实没能给予她足够多的耐心，我意识到我也许在无形之中“伤害”了他人。

她朝着我的方向一步步走来，面无表情像个游魂一般，她走得近了些，我看见她的手臂间抱着本砖头般厚重的书，上面印着《中国企業会計準則》，一看我就懂了，想必她与我们一样都是学到痴迷而变得呆滞的人。

至今我也不知道她是哪个系的哪个年级，鹿晗也不告诉我。她真是谜一样的存在啊。

“林思思同学……”我小声试探着喊她，没有得到丝毫回应，她压根像是没听见一般。我变得不确定起来，“同学……”

她的脚步顿了顿，扭过头看见我，如疯狂动物城中的闪电君那样缓慢地调整出一个笑脸，“学长，你是在叫我吗？”

“啊，是的，林思思同学，我有话想对你说。”

她嘴角的弧度变平：“果然……抱歉，学长，你认错人了，我不是林思思。”

“……嗯？”

鹿晗走出图书馆，迎面看见神情恐怖的我，吓得向后退了一步。

琼瑶片中的经典语气我此时不刻意模仿都能拿捏得当：“骗子！”

“蛤？”他摸了摸鼻尖，“我不知道你什么意思诶哈哈哈，哈哈，哈，哈。”

“林思思是谁？”

问题一出，他似乎意识到了什么，笃定地向我走来，一模一样地重复：“我高中同学，玩儿特好那种。”

“她在哪儿？”

“嗯——”他歪了歪头，“应该在北京？”

WTF，还疑问句！我暴怒，恨不得踹他，让你用疑问句！

“那天那个女生是谁？”

他向我越走越近，我们的脚尖抵在一起，我不知道他想干嘛，但他想必是要用什么强硬的手段限制住我的人身自由，在秘密曝光后对我进行残忍的灭口。

“谁知道呢。”他抱住我悄声说。

鹿晗把我耍得团团转，我真想狠狠揍他！

可我无计可施。谁叫他用这么无赖的柔情攻势，抹灭了我最后的理智。

#14 是爱

只有喜欢他的全部，才是真正喜欢着他。

#15 亲不亲

是我，我是鹿晗。

我在与吴世勋的第一次正式约会前收到了正牌林思思从北京寄来的快递。

拆开之前说实话，我产生了不好的联想，因为就那么小小一个盒子，对吧，咳。

拆开之后出乎意料，居然是兰蔻什么轻呼吸防护露和一罐什么CC。

我：你网购选错地址了？

林思思：人老了，多抹抹，无暇裸妆，不长晒斑。别老用大宝了，试试我家爱豆新代言的产品，给你配好色号了，我一片心意啊鹿哥！

我看对我的祝福是假，推销爱豆代言是真。气得我当场就打开用了，绝不给她反悔的机会。

于是那一天，当我终于扣到吴世勋的手，和他肩靠着肩，做好心理建设，就要小心翼翼地吻到一起去的时候……

吴世勋：“诶等下。”

我摸不着头脑地睁开眼睛：“嗯？”

不？亲？吗？

吴世勋用另一只手抬起我的下巴，偏过头凑上前来，我赶紧又闭上眼睛。

“鹿晗……你下巴底下怎么有片结了块的不明液体……”他皱着眉头。

我掏出手机打开前置摄像头，赫然映入眼帘的是我没擦匀的气垫CC。

呵，真是信了林思思的邪。

我咬牙切齿地用手背胡乱抹了抹。

再去吻的时候多少带了点气急败坏，“没了没了，这会儿没了。”

#16 朴素的祝愿

还是我，我是鹿晗。

对待特别的人，请用特别的方法。

愿广大单身少年少女：心想事成，万事如意。

Fin.


End file.
